A Dream Come True
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: AU. And sometimes, when we least expect it, we fall and make someone's dreams come true.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warning(s): _Shounen ai_**. Nothing explicit or whatsoever.

* * *

**A Dream Come True**

**By: Shin Chim Hye**

* * *

_Each of us represents a star in the sky._

_Sometimes, we shine with the rest. Sometimes, we twinkle alone._

_And sometimes, when we least expect it,_

_We fall and make someone's dreams come true._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto does not believe in love at first sight.

That was why he has yet to find the right person for him. He had met and even dated some girls from his high school, but none of them had met his somewhat-high-standards. And now that he was in college, he was going to look for his other half and make him his.

Whether his other half like it or not.

* * *

Naruto rounded on the corner and found himself in front of Lab. 9. He pulled out his registration form to confirm that he was indeed at the right laboratory; his classmates were nowhere to be seen. He checked his surroundings to see if any of his classmates had arrived yet and his gaze fell on a teen sitting on the second step of the staircase.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a freshman in the Electrical Engineering program." Naruto sprinted towards his newly found companion.

"Nara Shikamaru, also a freshman in EE." Shikamaru languidly extended his right hand.

"Where are the others?" Naruto vigorously shook Shikamaru's extended hand.

"They've heard some rumors that we don't have any lab activities on the first week. And so, they went out of the building."

"Why are you here, then?" Naruto sat down beside Shikamaru.

"They're only rumors, so it'd be too troublesome if I went along with them, just to have myself dragged here again when the rumors were proven to be false."

"Hey, look!" Naruto pointed to the students entering the lab, apparently, he had not been listening to Shikamaru's explanation. "How come they have lab? Are they our classmates?"

"No, they look older." Shikamaru tilted his head to the right, watching the students talk among themselves.

Naruto was about to reply when he saw one particular student.

Though the student has an air of arrogance surrounding him, he has all the characteristics Naruto was looking for: black hair framing an angelic face, onyx eyes and rosy lips contrasting to the pale complexion and a lithe body.

Uzumaki Naruto does not believe in love at first sight. But he did believe and admit that he was gay.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, indifferent to his surroundings, wordlessly followed his classmates inside the lab. Just his and his classmates luck, only freshmen and sophomores were excluded of any lab activities for the first week.

He was now in his third year, majoring in Electronics and Communications Engineering. Though having their lecture inside Laboratory 9, which was usually a lab for those taking up Inorganic Chemistry, and not in the ECE lab, was beyond him.

He took his assigned seat, which happened to be the perfect view for Naruto. He listened to his professor drone on about the different electronics devices and circuits for a while. He pulled out his notebook, jotted down important notes that might appear on their test and listened some more. After ten minutes of attentively listening to his boring professor, he became aware of the attention he was unintentionally receiving.

He move his head a fraction to his right to check if it was Sakura again, but Sakura seemed to be taking their lesson seriously to actually shower him with affection. He roamed his eyes around the room to look for the offender but none of his classmates seemed to be guilty. Then just as he was about to return to jotting down notes, he saw, in his peripheral vision, two students sitting on the staircase.

'_So, he's the culprit.' _He thought as he accidentally locked eyes with the blonde boy.

When the blonde noticed him staring back, the former quickly averted his gaze.

Uchiha Sasuke has never seen anyone with eyes so blue.

* * *

When Naruto saw that the boy was staring back, he quickly let his gaze fall on another guy.

'_Shit! He caught me staring!'_

"Who are you staring at?" Shikamaru suddenly inquired, noticing his companion's lack of response.

"No one." Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. He totally forgot that he was with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at him thoughtfully before turning his gaze inside the lab.

"It seems that even in college, Uchiha's looks still catch unwanted attention." Shikamaru just noticed Sasuke among the students and pointed him to Naruto.

"You know him?"

"We went to the same high school. He graduated two years ago." Shikamaru replied, not really surprised that his companion was taking an interest in Sasuke.

"What was he like?" Blue eyes sparkled with interest.

"He's an asshole to some but for me, he's not too troublesome."

"Tell me more!" Naruto demanded. Shikamaru decided that it was best to ignore the blonde since he found it too troublesome to further talk about Uchiha.

* * *

As Naruto's first year comes to an end, he had acquired almost ten pages worth of Sasuke's profile, most of which came from a reluctant Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

When Naruto entered his second year, he was bombarded with different flyers of the students running for a position in the Engineering Student Council.

Each student seemed to be fit for a position, seeing as they all survive the hellish courses taken on their first three to four years stay in college.

"I heard that Uchiha was vying for the position of vice president." Shikamaru walked casually with Naruto to their first class.

"Really?" Naruto quickly scanned the papers on his hands, hopefully looking for Sasuke's flyer. Least to say he was disappointed when he found that, despite having numerous flyers on his hands, Sasuke's was not one of them.

"Here." Shikamaru thrust another flyer on Naruto's hands, seeing Naruto's disappointed look.

"Hey! I'm not a waste b -" Naruto's mouth fell down. He checked the flyer twice.

"I love you, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted on Shikamaru's ear before hugging the latter.

The flyer with Sasuke's name and picture was clutched carefully in Naruto's left hand.

* * *

Sasuke glared at anyone holding his precious flyer. Damn it, he has his picture attached to it! His stupid brother insisted that his flyer lacked the only thing that would ensure his position in the student council – his picture.

Sasuke stubbornly claimed that his grades were enough but his older brother proved to be more stubborn when it comes to annoying Sasuke. And so, after their glaring contest, Sasuke sighed in defeat.

Uchiha Itachi was only too happy to oblige when the younger asked him to do the tedious work of putting Sasuke's picture on the flyers.

* * *

As Naruto ended his second year, another ten sheets of paper worth of information were added to his collection, with Sasuke's flyer on top.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto does not believe in love at first sight. And thus, he waited until he had enough information on Sasuke before making a move. Fortunately on his third year, the Faculty of Engineering decided to hold an event for the New Year.

Students were asked to write on a piece of paper their name and the name of the person they wish to spend their time with during the event. The Engineering Student Council put a box on the building's lobby to serve as the collector for the pieces of paper. The members of the student council were to distribute the papers on its recipients a week before the event. To let both the recipient and the sender prepare.

And so, Naruto wrote on an orange paper his and Sasuke's name and dropped it in the box before merrily making his way to his class.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke does not believe that he was a star, despite what other people say. He insists that he's only an outstanding college student. His last year in college proved him wrong, though.

He was first proven wrong when he won the position of president flat out. All students voted for him to be the president of the student council. He claimed that his fellow students only voted him because of his excellent performance as the vice president of the student council the previous year.

He was proven wrong again when they sorted the pieces of paper, for he got the most number of papers. He was teased mercilessly by the whole student council for days.

The other members asked him countless of time whether he would be going with all of the students who wished to be with him or would he only choose one. He shot them an annoyed glare before announcing that he was going with only _one_ student.

And so, his search for that _one _student had commenced.

* * *

"They say that Uchiha's going to choose only one student among those who wished for him." Shikamaru nonchalantly informed his Sasuke-obsessed friend.

"What!" Naruto whirled around to look at Shikamaru.

"That's what the other student council members say."

"There must be loads of people asking for his company! What if he didn't choose me?"

"Apparently, since he _is_ going to choose only _one_. But I don't think he would choose a girl. I saw him avoid girls like plague when we were in high school."

"He's a homosexual?" Naruto hopefully asked.

"I didn't say that. I only said there's a greater chance that he would pick a boy for his company, seeing as boys are less annoying."

"How did you know that?"

"I use my brain, idiot." Shikamaru didn't bother to listen to Naruto's rants about him being mean because it was too troublesome.

* * *

Sasuke closed his bedroom door on his brother's nose. Itachi had pestered Sasuke when he discovered the stack of papers on the latter's hands.

He threw all the offending pieces of paper on his bed and ignored the whining of older brother. He has a job to do. He has yet to find his companion for the event.

Damn him and his lack of better judgment. If he had only foreseen this, he wouldn't have approved and signed that piece of paper last month.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't foreseen this and thus, he had approved of the event planned by the other members of the student council.

He closed his eyes in defeat before pulling the waste basket near his bed. Pink pieces of paper were quickly thrown inside without another glance, to heck with being fair.

After an hour of throwing various colored papers inside the waste bin, he had only a few remaining papers on his bed.

The orange one was what caught his attention.

_I wish to be with Uchiha Sasuke. – Uzumaki Naruto._

And he decided to grant that person's wish, for, admit it or not, he was suddenly reminded of a certain blonde with blue eyes staring at him on his third year.

* * *

The event for the New Year annoyed Sasuke to no end.

He was dragged by his older brother earlier to a shop where Itachi insisted that he must buy something for the one he chose. He bought the first thing his eyes had laid upon – a fox with bright blue eyes.

Itachi commented on his choice of gift, which Sasuke just scowled at. But when Itachi added that he should go with Sasuke to see the _lucky girl_, Sasuke glared at him so hard that he had no other choice but to go back home.

When he had arrived at his university, it was then that he only realized he doesn't know how the hell he could find Naruto among the sea of students. He doesn't even have the slightest idea on what the other one looks like.

And so, he settled for the next best thing to do. He went to the Engineering building and asked the person behind the P.A. to announce that 'Will Uzumaki Naruto kindly head for the Dean's office.'

After hearing the announcement, Sasuke headed for the sofa to wait for Uzumaki Naruto, the fox plush in hand.

* * *

"_Uzumaki Naruto, proceed to the Dean's Office immediately. I repeat, someone wishes for Uzumaki Naruto's presence in the Dean's Office." _

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Just go there, idiot." Shikamaru gave his friend a slight push towards the Dean's Office.

Naruto gave Shikamaru another unsure gaze before sprinting towards the Dean's Office.

'_Honestly, doesn't Naruto know why he was summoned there in the first place?'_ Shikamaru thought as he rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

* * *

Naruto nervously loosened his neck tie as he pushed his way inside the Dean's Office.

Blue eyes clashed with black.

Naruto's eyes widened comically when he saw who was waiting for him in the Dean's Office.

'_Sasuke chose me!'_

* * *

Naruto was everything Sasuke was not; in fact, he was the exact opposite of Sasuke. On one hand, Naruto's attire shouted for attention. On the other hand, Sasuke's was silently pleading not to get any attention. Even without their attires taken into consideration, Naruto's appearance seemed to solicit awareness, his blonde hair attested to that; though Sasuke's, considering his looks, was only a fraction lesser.

Sasuke admits he was amused to see Naruto's nervous state.

'_So, he thought he was in trouble, huh?'_ He smirked at Naruto.

"Come on, idiot." Sasuke placed the fox plush in Naruto's hands before making his way out of the office.

Sasuke decided that he had chosen the right person and the appropriate gift.

They were polar opposites yet they complement each other perfectly.

_Like two halves fitted together to form a whole_.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke's retreating back.

"I have a name, bastard!" Naruto clenched his fist angrily.

"Of course you do. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke whirled around to face an irate blonde.

Sasuke was a lot nicer than what Naruto's pack of information led him to believe.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Remember that, bastard!" Naruto extended his hand to shake Sasuke's outstretched one.

"Idiot's only a nickname, dobe." Sasuke smirked at Naruto before turning around to head outside.

Not.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted despite his ever present smile.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto spent most of their night together bickering.

Naruto found himself defeated over their food fight. They couldn't decide on which stall to get their food, since if they went on their separate ways, they might not see the other one again due to the growing crowd. Sasuke smugly declared that since he granted Naruto's wish, it was Naruto's turn to do him a little favor. And so, Sasuke got to choose where they would get their food.

Naruto grumbled about Sasuke being a selfish bastard but conceded anyway. He immediately forgot about it, though, when he found out that the stall also offered ramen.

They sat down together on the field and ate their respective food. As Sasuke finished eating his last piece of onigiri, fireworks besieged the sky.

Both of them, together with the other students present, watched as fireworks adorned the sky with its beauty.

* * *

Naruto gave Sasuke a card just before the fireworks display started. He flashed Sasuke a dazzling smile before he turned to look at the sky already filled with fireworks.

The fox plush Sasuke gave earlier was confined in his embrace.

He knew that waiting for two years to tell his feelings to Sasuke was worth it.

* * *

Sasuke took in Naruto's pleasant appearance, Naruto's card completely forgotten on Sasuke's lap as his gaze lingered on Naruto's bright blue eyes.

Eyes that were gleaming with gladness…

And content.

* * *

_Each of us represents a star in the sky. And sometimes, when we least expect it, we fall and make someone's __dreams come true._

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Can I say I love you today? If not, can I ask you again tomorrow? And the day after tomorrow? And the day after that?_

'_Coz I'll love you every single day of my life…_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

**- T h e E n d -**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Damn. Another OOC. Or are they not? Another fluff…?

Just to clarify some things.

First of all, Naruto had collected enough information on Sasuke to deem it _not love at first sight_. Most of them came from a reliable source, anyway (Shikamaru who was Sasuke's schoolmate back in high school).

Secondly, Sasuke doesn't have any idea that Naruto was the blonde he found staring at him two years ago. Something about the orange paper just told him that he must choose that person.

P.A. is a speaker attached to every classroom or corridor and used for announcement purposes.

The Dean's Office is like a Principal's Office. This is where the officials in a college or faculty, especially the Dean, reside (only during office hours).

Don't fret over Naruto being in an Engineering environment. It was easier to write if I actually know the environment.

Anyway, I'd appreciate you more if you leave a **comment **or **review**. Thanks!

- _Shin Chim Hye (formerly known as Snotty Chim-Chim)_


End file.
